1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator system for use with an image recording apparatus such as a digital copying machine, facsimile, and printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for improving image quality and increasing data read speed have been significant matters in the design of an image recording apparatus which optically reads, by a CCD line sensor, a distribution of optical densities of an image on an original and outputs the data containing the density information. The CCD line sensor comprises a photodiode array which reads the original image, senses and converts the light contained in the original image into electrical data signals, and stores it in the form of a charge signal. Then, a CCD analog shift register successively shifts the charge signal. To increase the data read speed, it is necessary to increase the frequency of the transfer clock pulse signal which drives the analog shift register. An increase in the pulse signal frequency, however, leads to an increase in the number of charge/discharge operations of the MOS capacitors in the shift register and, consequently, leads to an increase in the amount of heat generated by the integrated circuit (IC) device comprising the analog shift register drive circuit.
There are various methods for solving the above described heat generation problem. One solution involves increasing the power dissipation capacity of the IC. A second involves cooling the driver circuit by using a fan (Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 60-264160). A third solution involves a self-cooling effect which results from movement of the imaging unit (Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 61-18265).
However, increasing the power dissipation capacity of the IC is not a satisfactory solution because it leads to an increase in the circuit board size, power dissipation, and cost. Similarly, the forced air cooling solution is also not satisfactory because it tends to make the optical system, e.g., mirror, dusty. A possible alternative solution would involve mounting the fan on the imaging unit; however, this would increase the weight of the imaging unit, and hence, the load of the drive motor.